


Painful Love

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heartbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: General Hux has thrown (Y/n) away. Afraid of an enemy using her against him. And reader takes a job as an adult entertainer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the song Get Away With Murder by Jeffree Star....Enjoy! ;-)

General Hux P.O.V-

The General had tossed (Y/n) away months ago. Set on protecting her from his potential enemies. The hurt that shone in (Y/n)'s eye's was enough to break him. She was safe and that was enough for him. And upon hearing she was able to leave The First Order on the ship he had gifted to her. The night they sinned in that ship he gave her was the most wonderful night of his life.

As he was landing on an unknown planet to refuel and resupply. He saw a bar and decided to enter. Getting a drink and seeing a very strikingly gorgeous lady. The moves she had done sent his cock in a tailspin. It was his (Y/n) dancing in barely there lingerie and slutty make up. It baffled him that she was reduced to this. And her very toned body made him want her again. To eat her out now.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) had been seeing General Hux for weeks on end. She had mostly worked alongside Commander Ren and things were really good. Until The General had sent her world into a utter havoc. Telling her how useless she was to him. Had hurt her a great deal. And she left on the ship that she had a glorious night on. Leaving a note to Kylo she was never to return. Selling the ship for money to get.

She was a very skilled killer to the right person or entity. And she had a nice little protected place to call her own. And she made a killing a dancing at the bar she co-owned with another lady. And she danced and danced her ass off to please the men and sometimes ladies. But she craved more. Still feeling love for the jackass that broke her heart and world. Seeing that he was at her bar months later. 

The Story-

As the music started up with Get Away With Murder by Jeffree Star. She locked eye's on General Hux. Dripping the sex appeal that beheld all of her beauty too. She strutted over to the rather hot customer that had fucked her a couple of night's ago. Making her scream and cum so many time's. But now her old lover was here.

"Oh kriffing hell you are amazing dollface. You are mine's. Forever!" said James.

She rubbed her ass into James's crotch with all of her pent up sexual desire. Looking over and seeing the General Hux looking rather livid. And his icy glare sending her core into total choas. Whimpering had erupted from her mouth too. The General had seen the utterly fucked out look she was only ever able to give him. His cock was rather ravenous for (Y/n)'s sweet tight cunt to ride him hard.

(Y/n) had left James to go to General Hux for him want to her again. The General had placed his eager hands upon her. She swatted his hands away with lust and rage. General Hux had whipped her around to see her glazed over eye's now.

"(Y/l/n), You shouldn't be conducting your time and effort this way!" said General Hux.

"You have no right as to what I do now. I have skill's now that would render you to come crumbling to your fucking knee's. You utter bantha fodder!" said (Y/n).

General Hux had slapped her ass hard. Sending pleasure to come racing to her aching core. For the relief only his touch could provide. He felt her leaking now.

"Look at you now? You are utterly ravishing looking debaucheful!" said General Hux.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Take your big cock and screw the daylights outta me!" said (Y/n) softly.

That was enough for the general to send everyone out. The place was clear of everyone in seconds. Laying her on a bed in the corner. Ripping her undies of with his knife. He had angled his cock at her leaking core. Smelling her sweet beauty all over again made him rock hard. (Y/n)'s glistening tiny cunt had shone.

"I am going to fuck you good and hard. And then your ass is coming back to me. Kriffing hell you are for me only!" said General Hux.

He rammed the whole size of his girth into her. (Y/n) was trying to flee from his scorching touch. But General Hux had pinned and bottomed out inside of (Y/n).

"Don't you dare try to flee from what is rightfully mine's! Forever!" said General Hux.

He slowly came out of her and heard a whimper from (Y/n). He began to rub at her clit with smooth slow strokes. He loved the way her body would just arch more into his touch. It was what drove him insanely mad with lust for what he could reduce her to and rage for what other's tried to steal from him. Cute little whimpers had came from divine marvel that laid before him and him alone.

"I know what you want from me, little angel. But you must wait. For me!" said General Hux

He gave her careful and firm strokes to her all too willing cunt. The wet squelching sounds was incredibly toxic to him. She was utterly wrecked for him and his touch. And the lustful look she shot was his breaking point. She had won what was the last restraint for the general. He pounded into her hard and fast. It drove him mad that she was just taking his hungry cock into her greedy little cunt.

"Never going to let you go ever again. Never going to leave my bed or side. Going to make you my wife. See if other's will try to fuck you. My fucking pussy now!" snarled General Hux. 

(Y/n) couldn't even form words for how bad a fucking she was getting. It was too carnal and too earth-shatteringly fantastic. General Hux saw her sinful face control into all sorts of looks he desired out of her. Rubbing her clit hard and rough. Tears and sobs had chocked her with too much overstimulation. She could feel his every inch cram her aching leaking core. General Hux saw as there bodies were meant to be together. He slammed her lips to his in pleasurable way.

"Always going to be yours. Fucking only yours. Kriffing hell yes!" screamed (Y/n).

General Hux had pinched her swollen beaten clit hard. (Y/n) came with loud moan of his name. General had pummeled her over and over again. Til he emptied his hot cum deep into her harshly so. Growling her name for him to remember this by. They lay there utterly spent and exhausted from the intense sex they had done. General Hux held onto (Y/n) in a very possessive hold of her.

"Did you mean what you said about never letting me go, Sir?" asked (Y/n) to General Hux.

"Kriffing hell yes I meant every word. I have missed you a great deal. Do you have thing's you'd like to do before we leave together?" asked General Hux

"There are a few things that I must attend to. Like a my side of this ownership and my place nearby. Then we can leave and conquer the empire!" said (Y/n).

That had snuggled into each other. Utterly blissed out and too damn happy. General Hux had held onto his darling for dear life. She felt so loved by her General. And that had made her joyful a great deal. Falling asleep for a bit now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, plz! Thanks! :-D


End file.
